As a result of the recent influx of emerging wireless technologies and the growing number of users subscribing to wireless services, the wireless spectrums available to many service providers or other network operators have become increasingly congested. Congestion may, for example, lead to poor quality of service relating to low throughput, dropped packets, errors, latency, jitter, out-of-order delivery, or other issues.